Bump Battle Royale
- accelerate (player 1) |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Art' Markus Heinel Giuseppe Longo Helm Programming John Kennedy Music Dave Cowen Sound Design John Kennedy (Physics powered by Box 2D) |special= |description= }} Bump Battle Royale is an action multiplayer released on August 1st, 2014. The game contains characters from previous Nitrome releases as well as characters specifically designed for it. Bump Battle Royale was Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release and is the first since Rush to accommodate a maximum of four players with or without Touchy. The game loosely draws its basis from bumper cars and sumo wrestling. Unlike other games, Bump Battle Royale has only one control per player. Controls *Hold acceleration key (default: A''') - propel character forward *Double tap acceleration key (default: '''A) - change spin direction Gameplay The player is tasked with knocking opposing players or CPUs off the arena by ramming their chosen avatar in a bumper car into the enemy's bumper car. The player and opponents spin around until the action/acceleration key is pressed. When held, the player is launched forward until the key is released. Periodically, a sample canister hones in to the arena, giving players the opportunity to collect it for a more powerful bump and faster acceleration. Campaign levels Campaign serves serves as the single player mode, being divided into levels that unlock as the player progresses. Each level tasks the player with bumping the opposing players off the arena and must win at least two out of three rounds. The player can unlock other playable characters and arenas for other modes in this mode. There are four levels that are titled "Royal Rumble", which has the player face all the opponents they have beaten up to that point. 1: Blue Blue's arena takes place in either Xeno Industries or Dr Nastidious's Lab. It is a flat surface with orange and green enzymes surrounding the table as a barrier. Once a player bumps into an enzyme, it explodes and makes a hole for players to pass through. 2: Pink angel Pink angel's arena takes place in the entire game/arena, and is a flat surface with dark creatures on top of columns placed at each corner of the arena. This level's hazard is a waterfall which causes players to move slowly down the space occupied by the waterfall. This waterfall opens up the possibility of pushing opposing players down it, resulting in the opposing player being pushed farther down than usual. 3: Viking Viking's arena takes place in the game/arena level and is not-a-flat, but the ice surface, that is with chickens on top of columns-like places placed at each corner of the arena, and the viking and an Icebreaker were frozen on the ice block. This can be hit by a bumper car or CPU, or a CPU can be falling and/or into the water. 4: Royal Rumble 1 5: Hazmat Hero Hazmat Hero's arena is a metal barge surrounded by toxic waste with viewer stands containing Nitrome workers who are watching the game. The stands block off the left and right ends, leaving the top and bottom empty. Occasionally someone will throw a bomb onto the course, which will begin to count down to detonation when someone rams into it. The bomb can be pushed off however, but whoever is near the bomb will be stunned for a few seconds if it explode. A bomb can also remove the power-ups from boosted players. 6: Takeshi 7: Warlock 8: Royal Rumble 2 9: Enemy 585 10: Cactus man 11: Royal Rumble 3 12: Royal Rumble 4 Ending Game modes Bump Battle Royale has three game modes, each which uses the general Bump Battle Royale gameplay but with slightly changed rules. With the exception of campaign, all game modes support multiplayer. Multiplayer supports a total of four players. Campaign :Main section: Bump Battle Royale#Campaign levels Campaign mode consists of the player battling through several levels against a ranging numbers of opponents. Campaign is only available in single-player, and is the only way of unlocking more characters and arenas. The "main" opponent, taking the form of a Nitrome character, has a larger AI difficulty as the player progresses, as well as more and more "minions" which possess weaker AI. Last Man Standing In Last Man Standing the player is pitted against seven other players. The last player standing is the winner. If the player falls down, they can skip to the end or place the bets for the winner and watch the battle to the end Team Battle Team Battle splits the combatants into two teams of four, red versus blue, with the player(s) having to knock the opposing team members of the board. Characters The following Nitrome characters appear as combatants and/or playable characters in Bump Battle Royale: *Robots (Bump Battle Royale, original character) *First clan (Icebreaker series) *Pink angel (Twin Shot series) *Blue (Test Subject series) *Hazmat Hero (Toxic) *Takeshi (Final Ninja series) *Warlock (Mirror Image) *Enemy 585 (Enemy 585) *Cactus man (Off The Rails) *Worker with hair (Nitrome Must Die) *Worker with shaved head (Nitrome Must Die) *Worker with cap (Nitrome Must Die) *Nitrome Boss (Nitrome Must Die, only appears in cutscene) Arenas The following arenas appear in Bump Battle Royale: * Test Subject * Twin Shot * Icebreaker * Toxic * Final Ninja * Mirror Image * Enemy 585 * Off the Rails * Nitrome Enjoyment System Pick ups The only pick ups in the game are samples, which power up a character upon being collected. Accolades Accolades are special titles given to a match after it is finished. Only a single accolade is given, accolades given based on the events of the match. *Dodger - Most pushes evaded *Bully - Constantly going after one single player *Brutal - Defeat an opponent quickly *Hoarder - Collecting the most samples *Gambler - Most times almost falling off the screen *Strategist - Defeat the stronger enemies before the weaker ones *Pacifist - Push none of the opponents off the arena There are also accolades for Team Battle, these being: *So close - Only one character is in arena *Dominated - Two players are on the screen *Perfect - None of the player's teammates have fallen off the arena *Team work - Several members attack the enemies one by one Nitrome Touchy version Bump Battle Royale was made Touchy compatible upon its release. The in-game control screen consists of a single button that is pressed to accelerate. Additional buttons appear on the device for the navigation menus, allowing players to select an option from the main titlescreen, continue or go back using buttons directly selectable from the device. When a character is selected, it appears as the skin for the in-game controller. General Character select screens Character skins Announcements *'July 4, 2014' - Bump Battle Royale is announced to be in development and a teaser trailer for it is showcased in the post. *'July 18, 2014' - A short video of Bump Battle Royale gameplay is shown, along with more information on the game's gameplay. *'July 25, 2014' - An image of the main character in different colours is posted, along with a release time for the game. File:Bump Battle Royale Preview|The teaser trailer File:Bump Battle Royale - Final Ninja stage preview video|The June 18th 2014 Final Ninja arena preview video File:BumpBattleRoyale-Facebook1.jpg|An image of the Final Ninja arena, posted only on Facebook File:1120-1406134774-Bump-Battle-next-week..png|An image of the main character in three different colours, seen in the July 25th 2014 update File:10389986_10152141542821594_5799196931696430190_n.jpg|An image of the game that was posted only in the Facebook version of the July 25th 2014 update Beta elements The trailer of Bump Battle Royale differs slightly from the final version, most of these differences being found in the game's menus. The first difference is that on the main menu, the cog at the top right side of the screen (from Ditto) is transparent inside as opposed to being mostly solid in the final, and that the presence of the chicken on the menu, as the spot where the chicken is at is taken up by the Nitrome Touchy icon in the final. The single player select screen is rather different from the final in that. These differences are the back button and forward buttons found at the bottom left and bottom right side of the screen (respectively) appear simply as arrows, instead of the more stylized arrows used in the final game. Throughout the menus the buttons for activity are different, with being to go back and as the action button, instead of to go back and as the action button in the final. Although the button to go forward was not changed, the icon for the enter button was. The text for selecting a character was slightly changed so that in the horizontal lines of words are more closer to lines above or below it, while in the trailer they are farther apart. Royal Rumbles originally had a blank level icon with a medal on it, this medal coloured bronze for the first Royal Rumble, silver for the second, and gold for the third. The final differences between the beta and final are gameplay, the gameplay in the trailer lacking the round indicator at the bottom of the screen, what round the player is on not being displayed at the start of the round, and how for the countdown the numbers are presented in their regular size instead of appearing enlarged and shrinking on to the arena. File:Bump Battle Royale Preview|The beta elements of the teaser trailer Trivia *Although arenas use content from their respective games, some arenas contain arena content that was made exclusively for Bump Battle Royale. **The Final Ninja arena has a helicopter, which was seen in neither Final Ninja nor Final Ninja Zero. **On the Enemy 585 arena, driving over Turner will cause the player to stop and a bar to pop up that has a moving line. Stopping this line in the middle of the bar causes a shockwave to be released. The bar does not appear at all in Enemy 585 nor does it correspond to anything in that game. * This is the first game to initialize a cutscene on the menu if nothing is done for a long time, this cutscene being the game's opening. References }} Category:Arcade games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:2014 games Category:Racing games Category:Bump Battle Royale Category:Beta Category:Art by Helm Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Art by Giuseppe Longo Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Sound Design by John Kennedy Category:Box 2D Physics